My Sister's Keeper
by GeeSouSan
Summary: Namanya Haruno Sakura dia lebih tua tiga tahun dariku. dia gadis yang cantik, pintar dan segala kebaikan ada padanya. dia saudara perempuanku dan aku membencinya.


Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

My sister's keeper © Jodi Picoult

Story by Shin2054

Karinsaku,Gaasaku,Sasosaku, Sasusaku

Rating : T

Warning : Family, Hurt, OOC, AU, Typos

.

Shin2054

.

.

Namanya Haruno Sakura, dia lebih tua dariku tiga tahun, dia gadis yang ceria, cantik dan baik hati. Semua kebaikan ada padanya. Dia saudara perempuanku dan aku sangat membencinya.

.

Mempersembahkan

.

.

My Sister's Keeper

Dia sedang berbaring diranjang saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya. Ibu kami baru saja mengganti seprai kasurnya. Ku perhatikan lagi kamar itu, kamar yang seharusnya menjadi milikku sejak kepindahan keluarga kami lima tahun yang lalu, tapi dia yang sedang berbaring disana dengan seenak jidatnya yang lebar merampasnya dariku.

Ku edarkan pandangan kearah kamar ukuran empat kali empat ini. Warnanya menyilaukan mata, merah muda ditambah aksen hijau disana sini, yang katanya perwujudan dari dirinya. _Konyol!._ Kasur berukuran _queen size_ terdapat ditengah ruangan dihimpit dua buah meja kecil yang sering menjadi tempatnya meletakan sebuah album foto yang selalu dibawanya. Tak lupa sebuah kamera _polaroid_ butut terdiam apik diatasnya.

Sakura kakak perempuanku, kurasa kelahiranya adalah sebuah musibah bagiku. Dia mendapatkan semua yang aku inginkan, dari teman, wajah yang terbilang cantik, pintar, baik hati dan juga mendapatkan kasih sayang yang berlimpah dari semua anggota keluarga kami. Sekali lagi aku benci kesempurnaannya.

Apa tadi yang aku bilang? Sempurna! Tidak dia tak sempurna, nyatanya sebuah anugrah besar dikirimkan Tuhan untuknya. Dilahirkan dalam kondisi yang tak memungkin kan untuk bertahan hidup, dia habiskan hampir seumur hidupnya menghuni bangsal rumah sakit. Apakah itu bisa disebut sempurna?. Aku rasa TIDAK!

Dia sakit dan saat ini hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Senang, cukup senang aku mendengar kabar gembira itu. Aku memang menginginkannya mati, berharap dia lenyap dari sini dari pandanganku. Sungguh walapun kau tak mempercaya ini aku sangat membencinya.

"Kemarilah, Karin.." suara lemah itu memangilku. Kulihat sekali lagi kondisinya. Gadis cantik yang aku kenal dulu itu menghilang, digantikan dengan sosok gadis pucat kurang gizi yang mempertontonkan tonjolan tulang belulangnya, rambut merah mudanya menghilang digantikan dengan rajutan topi yang dibuatkan ibuku dua tahun yang lalu. Inilah kondisi Sakura saat ini , jangan lupa beberapa hadiah kecil kenang-kengan yang diberikan rumah sakit padanya. Tanda tusukan beratus-ratus jarum suntik menghiasi tubuh ringkihnya. Menyedihkan.

Aku tersenyum miris, antara benci dan juga kasihan padanya. Ku langkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. Dia menarik sudut bibirnya, aku rasa itulah hal yang bisa dilakukan saat ini. Ditepuknya kasur yang ada disampingnya. Sekali lagi aku mengeleng, menolak tawaran untuk duduk didekatnya. Apakah aku adik yang durhaka? Aku tak peduli, keputusan yang ku ambil sudah tepat untuk membencinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir.." katanya.

"Bodoh..!" kataku sinis. Apa yang baik-baik saja, kondisinya? Mana mungkin lihatlah tubuhnya semakin kurus karena dimakan penyakitnya, lingkar hitam yang mulai melingkar jelas dimatanya dan emerladnya yang semakin sayu dan meredup. Aku yakin sekarang untuk berdiripun dia tak mampu, apa ini yang dikatakan baik-baik saja?

"Aku membencimu, sangat membencimu..." tambahku lagi, segenap keberanian ku curahkan untuk mengungkapkan kalimat yang ingin aku ucapkan selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Aku tau.." senyum miris menghiasi wajahnya. Seperti ada bongkahan batu yang terlempar tepat mengenai jantungku. _Sakit_. Dia tau, dia tau jika aku membencinya, lalu kenapa dia masih tersenyum kepadaku? Apakah dia sedang menghinaku?.

"Maafkan aku.." dia tersenyum lagi kearahku, cukup aku muak sekarang. Aku berbalik darinya tak kuasa menahan air mata yang hampir meluncur. Kubuka pintu kamarnya. Setelah pintu kututup aku tak beranjak, kupeluk lututku dan menangis sekencang yang aku bisa, bodoh jika semua orang mendengar isakanku aku tak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah dia, Sakura saudara perempuanku kakak yang telah merebut semua kasih sayang keluargaku. Saudara yang aku inginkan mati, kakak perempuan yang secara diam-diam aku sayangi.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura dirawat dirumah, dia sama sekali menolak untuk dirawat dirumah sakit, alasanya satu dia bosan dan tak punya teman untuk diajak ngobrol disana. Alasan yang sangat konyol bagiku. Kenapa tak mengatakan sekalian saja bahwa dia menyerah dan menunggu kematian menjemputnya. Yang lebih bodoh lagi keluarga kami menyetujui keputusannya. Apakah benar mereka sudah cukup lelah dengan semua ini?. apakah tak ada harapan lagi baginya untuk hidup?.

Secara bergantian kami menjaganya. Pagi saat semua anggota keluarga keluar untuk bekerja aku yang bertugas menjaganya, ataupun Gaara-nii jika aku masuk kuliah pagi. Sedangkan malam harinya giliran orang tuaku.

Kami sama sekali tak mengeluh. Kami bahkan bersyukur diberikan kesempatan untuk menjaganya. Sampai-sampai kakak tertua ku Sasori yang sangat sibukpun meluangkan waktu untuk menjaganya. Sungguh sangat beruntungnya dia disayangi oleh semua keluarga tidak sepertiku.

Bohong jika kami tegar dalam menghadapi ini semua. Kami ingin mengeluh dan juga ingin mengadu agar Tuhan memberikan Sakura kesembuhan. Tapi apa daya semuanya hanya sekedar keinginan yang tak pernah kami gapai.

Ibuku yang ku kenal sebagai manusia yang paling tegarpun tak luput dari air mata. Sempat aku mempergokinya menangis didapur, tepatnya saat Sakura baru saja memuntahkan seember penuh darah segar. Kenapa dia harus menjadi satu-satunya biang kerok di rumah ini? tanyaku entah pada siapa.

Sementara ayahku yang ku kenal dengan sikapnya yang terang-terangan menitihkan air mata ketika dokter menyebutkan usia Sakura yang tak lama lagi. Bodoh kenapa mereka menangisi orang itu! apa tak ada yang harus ditangisi lagi selain dia.

Ku percepat langkahku menuju kamar tidurku, kuambil tumpukan kertas tugas yang diberikan dosenku yang tertinggal tadi pagi. Saat ku buka kamarku, aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat langka dihadapanku. Didepan pintu kamar Sakura ku lihat kakak laki-laki ku sedang menunduk. Pemuda bertato ai itu menangis tanpa suara, aku tak bodoh buktinya air mata itu meluncur kencang dari _jade_nya sekencang dia saat mengendarai motor balapnya.

Sekali lagi aku muak, bahkan Gaara yang notabennya pemuda yang aku tahu tak memiliki perasaan, kakak keduaku menangis karena Sakura. Oh Tuhan, aku benci semua ini. kulangkahkan kakiku cepat, tak membiarkan air mata meluncur dari mataku.

Kenapa Tuhan tak mengambilnya saja? Kenapa Tuhan membiarkan keluargaku menangis karenanya. Ini tak adil.

.

.

.

Aku sedang mengganti seprai tempat tidurnya ketika kulihat dia baru saja menambahkan sebuah foto dalam album butut miliknya. Sudah dua kali dalam pagi ini dia memuntakan isi perutnya, padahal sama sekali tak ada asupan makanan yang masuk kedalam lambungnya pagi ini.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanyaku sarkatis ketika melihatnya tertawa sendiri.

"Tidak.. " aku berdecak kesal, dia berbohong. Aku tau yang dipikirkannya, dia pasti mengejekku karena posisiku saat ini yang tak lebih dari seorang babu baginya. Posisinya masih sama, dia terduduk dibangku dekat jendela. Sekarang dia mengunakan piyama berwarna hijau muda kesayangnnya yang sekarang sangat terlalu besar ditubuhnya, sambil memeluk album butut miliknya, seakan dalam album koyol itu memberikannya kekuatan untuk bertahan hidup. Tak lupa sebuah selimut tebal menutupi tubuh ringkihnya.

"Kau bisa membantuku?" pinta Sakura, ku mendekatinya. Aku mulai menuntun tubuhnya berdiri, kulangkahkan kakiku menyeibangi langkahnya yang lemah. Kami menuju ruang keluarga dilantai satu, katanya dia bosan, dia ingin berbaring diruang keluarga sekalian menunggu kepulangan orang tua kami dan juga kedua kakak kami. Iya hari ini Sasori berjanji untuk pulang, kabar baiknya Sasori mengambil cuti selama dua minggu hanya untuk menemani Sakura. Sekali lagi bentuk kasih sayang yang hanya ditunjukan untuk Sakura seorang. Iri jelas aku iri, Sasori-nii dikenal sangat dekat dengan Sakura pria berumur 26 tahun itu rela melajang hanya untuk memberikan waktu luangnya untuk adik kesayangnnya. Siapa lagi, kalau tidak Sakura.

Sementara Gaara, semua tahu Gaara seperti apa. Sejak dilahirkan didunia ini dia sudah menjadi sosok yang pendiam, dia tak banyak omong, semuanya dilakukan dengan tindakan bukan karena dia bisu tapi dia adalah sosok yang sulit bergaul ada yang akrab dengannya ya kecuali Sakura lagi tentunya. Yang disukai Gaara adalah motor balap merahnya, dan juga Sakura, satu fakta lagi kurasa dia tak suka denganku. Gaara kakak laki-lakiku yang membenciku karena selalu memusuhi adik tercintanya Sakura.

Aku baru saja turun menghampirinya, menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal. Walapun sudah memasuki bulan maret tapi udara diluar masih dingin. Dia memintakku untuk membacakan dongeng untuknya. Tak banyak bicara aku menuruti permintaanya. Kali ini aku membacakan dia _Sleeping beauty_.

"...dan putri pun terbangun dari tidur panjangnya..." akhirku.

"Apakah saat aku tertidur kelak ada pangeran tampan yang akan membangunkanku?" tanyanya antusias, aku berdecak menangapi. Apa didepanku ini adalah seorang bocah ya?halo! usiamu sekarang sudah 21 tahun, tepatnya 22 tahun akhir maret ini.

"Tidak, bukankah pangeranmu sudah lama mati.." jawabku dingin, dia hanya terseyum kecut.

"Kau benar Karin, Sasuke-kun sudah lama pergi dan mungkin ceritanya agak sedikit berbeda nantinya.."

"Bagus kalau kau menyadarinya..."

Sasuke, lebih tepatnya Sasuke Uchiha. Sang Uchiha bungsu yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sakura dirumah sakit karena suatu alasan. Sasuke sama dengan Sakura, mereka sama-sama penyakitan, bedanya Sasuke menderita kelainan jantung dan sudah lama mati, sementara Sakura belum. Mereka sempat berpacaran dan sudah dipastikan keperawanan Sakura diberikan pada pemuda tampan itu. Itu sudah lama sekali, tepatnya lima tahun yang lalu.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mengidolakan sosok pangeran disisihmu..?" tanyaku lagi mencemoh. Sekali lagi dia tersenyum kecut, pandangnya seakan menerawang dan tiba-tiba seutas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Senyum yang tak pernah aku lihat, senyum tulus yang entah ditujukan pada siapa.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan menjemputku untuk pergi bersamanya..."

Brukk

Kututup buku tebal dipangkuanku. Aku benci, aku membencinya sungguh menbencinya setiap kali dia membicarakan tentang sosok Sasuke yang akan menjemputnya. Tolonglah Sakura! dia sudah lama mati dan dia tak akan menjemputmu. Air mataku siap jatuh.

"Berhenti membicarakan itu Sakura!" suaraku memberat. Ku lempar buku itu diatas meja sampingku. Dia memandangku, aku benci pandangan itu seolah memberitahuku bahwa semua itu benar, sebentar lagi dia akan mati. Dan ini sangat membuatku terluka, terluka karena sama sekali tak membiarkan aku sedikit belajar menyukainya.

"Itu kenyataan Karin, aku akan mati..."

"Kumohon satu kali ini saja Sakura, jangan membicarakan kematianmu... bisakah sedikit saja kau menjaga perasaanku, perasaan seorang adik yang tak sengaja kau sakiti!"

"Karin...maaf." kami terdiam cukup lama, dia menangis begitu juga dengan aku. Meyalahkan takdir yang membuatku membenci keadaan ini. aku hanya ingin menjadi seorang yang normal. Mencintai kakak perempuannya, saling berbagi keluh kesah seperti kakak adik diluar sana. Apakah aku salah jika aku berharap demikian?.

Suara ketukan pintu mengakhiri keheningan ini. Aku mebawa kakiku melangkah membukakan pintu rumah kami yang tak jauh dari ruang keluarga. Didepanku berdiri seorang pria tampan berambut merah darah, Sasori kakak sulungku.

Dia tersenyum kearahku dan ku balas dengan senyum masam entah dia menyadarinya atau tidak. "Aku pulang," direntangkan kedua tangannya, tanpa menunggu waktu ku sambut pelukan itu. "Selamat datang." bisikku tak melepaskan pelukan dari tubuh hangatnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang kami ada diruang keluarga, entah ada angin apa semua anggota keluarga berkumpul bersama, ayah, ibu, Sasori-nii, Gaara-nii, tak lupa dengan pusat dunia kami Sakura dan juga anak terlantar dikeluarga ini aku.

Kami makan seperti layaknya keluarga normal yang tak mempunyai masalah apa-apa atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura tak ada masalah. Sasori-nii bercerita tentang pekerjaannya dan juga tentang seorang gadis yang berhasil merebut perhatiannya, sementara ayah menceritakan lelucon tentang tingkah laku karyawan kami yang konyol, tak henti-hentinya membuat semua anggota keluarga sakit perut karena terlalu banyak tertawa terkecuali Gaara.

Dia tetap diam dan sedikit-sedikit memperhatikan Sakuranya. Okey ini sangat memuakan, aku tak mengerti tentang perhatianya pada Sakura! Aku tau jarak usia mereka hanya satu tahun tapi tolong jangan biarkan aku berpikir bahwa Gaara terlihat menyukai Sakura. Bukan kasih sayang keluarga yang ditunjukan Gaara padanya tapi lebih kasih sayang yang ditujukan pada seorang wanita. Okey ini sangat berlebihan, tapi itu yang aku tangkap darinya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu aku mempergoki Sasori –nii berbicara dengan Gaara-nii. Hanya pembicaraan biasa, tapi ketika pembicaraan mengarah pada Sakura aku mulai menajamkan telingaku. Sasori-nii menyuruh Gaara-nii mengikhlaskan perasannya pada Sakura?. Apa? aku tak bodoh dan aku memang sudah lama menyadarinya. Bukan hanya malam ini, malam-malam sebelumnya saat dirumah sakit dia diam-diam menjenguk Sakura. Aku juga pernah mempergokinya hampir mencium Sakura. Lupakan pradugaku!.

.

.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Sasori-nii membelikan wig merah muda sebahu untuk Sakura. Katanya sebagai kado Sakura yang berlahan membaik keadaannya. Sementara ibu sudah membolehkan Sakura makan-makanan biasa walapun masih hanya beberapa jenis makana yang mudah dicerna. Dan Gaara-nii semenjak Sasori-nii dirumah dia lebih asyik dengan motor balapnya. Bukan berarti dia tak dirumah. Dia akan pulang tengah malam dan akan mengunjungi kamar Sakura sebelum dia masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri, mungkin sekedar memastikan bahwa Sakura masih hidup.

Dan kulihat dia juga sudah terbiasa dengan Sakura. Maksudku dia benar-benar merelakan perasaan cintanya untuk Sakura. Sementara aku masih disibukkan dengan laporan-laporan hasil praktekku. Jika ada yang bertanya tentang kegiatanku!.

.

.

.

Pagi ini ada yang lain dikeluargaku, suatu yang buruk terjadi. Sakura pingsan lagi dan kata Tsunade _sensei_ ini cukup parah. Kondisi Sakura memang lebih baik, tapi kondisi yang ada ditubuhnya semakin memburuk. Kami tau dan kami menyadari itu, bahwa tak lama lagi Sakura akan meninggalkan kami.

Disinilah aku sekarang, merasa cukup berani untuk mendatangi Sakura. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang pasti aku ingin sekali saja berusaha menjadi adik yang baik baginya. Ku ketok pintu kamarnya, hanya sebagai salah satu bentuk formalitas! sekedar memberitahukan bahwa aku menghormatinya. Tak lama pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Gaara-nii, wajahnya agak pucat dan kondisinya kupikir tidak baik-baik saja.

"Masuklah, dia menunggumu.." satu fakta lagi kesamaan aku dan Gaara-nii, kami sama-sama tak memberikan Sakura embel-embel atau sufiks. Yang membuktikan teoriku benar bahwa Gaara –nii memang memiliki perasaan khusus pada Sakura.

"Iya.." jawabku sekenanya, sebelum masuk kekamar Sakura ku pastikan dulu Gaara-nii benar-benar masuk kedalam kamarnya. Hanya sekedar memastikan bahwa dia tak akan melakukan hal-hal yang entah apa yang dapat membahayakan nyawanya.

Aku rasa barusan mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang cukup penting. Buktinya aku masih bisa melihat jejak air mata diwajah Sakura saat aku masuk kekamarnya. Aku terdiam, aku bingung harus mengatakan apa pada gadis yang ada didepanku ini.

"Kemarilah.." katanya sambil menepuk kasur yang ada disampingnya. Aku terdiam cukup lama untuk mengumpulkan keberania dalam diriku.

"Sakura, bolehkan aku tidur denganmu..?" kataku lirih, kulihat keterkejutan nampak diwajah Sakura, dan kemudia menghilang digantikan senyum lembut yang ditunjukan kepadaku. Langsung saja tak kusia-siakan kesempatan ini. Aku setengah berlari mendekatinya, Sakura mengeser tubuhnya memberikan tempat untukku.

Pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok seorang wanita paruh baya, ibuku tepatnya ibu kami Haruno Mebuki yang terpukau tak percaya melihat pemandangan didepannya. Dia tersenyum kearah kami, dia membawakan segelas susu hangat untuk Sakura dan menawarkan aku juga. "Terimakasih" aku menolaknya, aku beralasan aku masih dalam program penurunan berat badan. Itu bukan alasan, itu kenyataan!.

Sebelum ibu meninggalkan kami, dia sempat mendaratkan ciuman dipipi kami. Oh Tuhan baru pertama ini aku merasakannya. Aku terseyum bahagia, kukira ibu adalah sosok wanita yang tak mempertunjukan kasih sayangnya pada anak-anaknya ternyata aku salah, dia adalah wanita terhangat yang pernah aku temui. Aku sangat berdosa telah mengabaikannya selama ini_. Ibu maafkanlah aku._

"Terkejut?" tanyanya. Aku menganguk bodoh, masih merasakan sisa-sisa kehangatannya dipipiku.

"Aku juga..." kikihnya. Kulihat wajah kakak perempuanku ini. dia hanya menyeringai membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Entah apa yang terjadi malam ini, yang pasti aku sangat menyukainya. Kalian membuatku berarti.." ceritanya. Aku mulai tak tau apa yang dimaksudnya.

"Pertama ayah yang membawakanku sebuah foto lama keluarga kita, kedua Saso-nii yang dengan baik hatinya mengendongku melihat matahari terbenam, keempat Gaara-nii yang mengungkapkan perasannya, kelima ibu yang telah membuatkan segelas susu hangat terlezat yang pernah aku minum dan terakhir kamu Karin yang membawakanku menjadi sosok saudara perempuanmu. Aku sangat bahagia." lanjutnya tak kala senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sakura.." aku terdiam, tak disangkah begitu berartinya diriku ini dalam kehidupannya, air matakupun jatuh.

Sakura mengusap wajahku, didaratkanya sebuah ciuman hangat dipipiku. Ciuman yang bertahun-tahun tak ku dapatkan. Isakanku semakin keras."Kenapa kau menagis Karin.."

"..huhu..aku bahagia." ujarku lirih, tangannya mengelus punggungku lembut. Hangat tak ku sangka tangan yang ringkih itu memberikan sentuhan yang begitu hangat untukku. Dia menegang, tak pernah sedikitpun aku memeluk kakak perempuanku ini, rasanya nyaman dia membalas pelukanku. Mungkin dia tau kegundahan yang aku alami saat ini.

Aku masih terisak saat aku mengatakan ini. "Jika aku tak membencimu lagi, bisakah kau tetap tinggal disini?" tanyaku, pelukanku semakin erat, tubuhnya sekali lagi menegang, tak ada jawaban darinya. Beberapa waktu kemudia tangis meluncur dariku. Aku tau semuanya tak akan berubah, sebesar apapun aku menginkanya hidup Tuhan akan tetap mengambilnya.

"Jangan mengangis kumohon..." katanya lirih tangan kanannya menyentuh pipiku yang basah. Dia tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang hanya ditunjukan padaku. Senyum yang bertahun-tahun aku abaikan dan entah beberapa saat lagi aku rindukan. Ku dekap tubuhnya lagi kusadarkan kepalaku didadanya. Dia tetap diam, tapi aku tau bahwa saat ini dia tengah berusaha untuk menahan isakannya. Sungguh aku tak mau kehilangnnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini tepat dia dilahirkan didunia, tepatnya tanggal 28 maret. Kami sekeluarga berencana untuk mengajakanya jalan-jalan, tepatnya ini ideku. Aku bagun dari tempat tidur kulihat Sakura masih tertidur disampingku. Setelah peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu, aku memutuskan untuk menemaninya disini. Sekedar untuk membuat memori kebersamaan kami yang tak pernah kami miliki.

"Sakura cepat bangun.." kugoyang-goyangkan badannya.

Dia melengkung. "Lima menit lagi Karin." jawabnya matanya masih terpejam erat. Ah bodohnya aku, tadi malam kita mengobrol cukup lama bahkan sampai dini hari. Aku terdiam kulirik jam yang ada disamping tempat tidur. Jam delapan batinku. Ku beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi dan bergegas membantu ibu kami menyiapkan sarapan dan juga bento yang akan kami bawa di acara hanami siang ini.

.

.

.

Ditengah hujan Sakura sekarang kami berada, disampingku Sakura kakak perempuanku duduk disampingku. Kami saling berpengangan tangan. Disebelahnya ibu, ayah dan kedua kakak laki-lakiku yang tampan turut hadir. Entah apa yang terjadi yang kulihat semuanya nampak bahagia ditengah hamparan Sakura yang indah.

"Aku akan mengambil foto, kemarikan kameramu.." pintaku pada Sakura. Sebelum kamera itu mendarat ditanganku tiba-tiba tangan Sasori-nii mengambilnya.

"Biar aku meminta orang untuk mengambil gambar kita...jarang-jarangkan kita berkumpul bersama?" katanya. Tak memperlukan waktu yang lama, salah satu orang kami temui mau membantu kami mengambil gambar.

Tampak jelas digambar itu sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Bahkan Gaara nii yang jarang menunjukan senyumannya pun kini tersenyum difoto ini. Tampan aku menyadarinya dia jauh lebih tampan saat tersenyum, pantas saja banyak gadis yang tergila-gila padanya. Kulirik lagi dirinya, kini posisinya sedang membatu Sakura untuk duduk di tikar yang sudah kami siapkan. Menyelimutinya dan menyuapi Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Andai mereka bukan saudara dan andai saja Sakura akan hidup lama apakah mereka akan menjadi sepasang kekasih? Tanyaku. Mereka cukup serasi. Lamunanku berhenti ketika Sakura memangilku.

Aku mendekatinya.

"Ini, pasang dalam album foto bututmu.." kataku diambilnya gambar itu dalam tanganku. Dilihatnya lagi foto itu dia tersenyum. Sungguh baru aku melihat senyumnya yang begitu cantik. Apa semuanya menyadari atau tidak, hari ini aku melihat Sakura terlihat lebih cantik dan juga segar dari biasanya. Dibalut dengan dress selutut berwarna merah marun dengan wig sewarna rambutnya yang dulu, dia tampil mempesona, seakan Sakura yang dulu kini telah kembali.

"Karin...bagaimana jika kau saja yang membelinya...bukankah kamu tau toko kue yang enak didaerah sini?" kata Sasori-nii mengalihkan lamunanku. Kue? Kutepuk jidat indahku, aku lupa mebelikan kue untuk Sakura. Aku hanya mengaguk mengiyakan perkataan Sasori-nii.

Ku ambil tas di samping Sakura dan beranjak pergi, tak memperdulikan teriakan Gaara-nii yang memintakku membelikan kue yang penuh dengan strawberry untuk Sakura.

.

.

.

Ku hempuskan nafasku, dihadapaku tersaji berbagai macam kue yang begitu mengiurakan. Dengan beraneka toping dan juga rasa. Ku tetapkan pilihaku, pada salah satu kue yang bertaburan buah strawberry, strawberry short cake favorit Sakura. Dan ku harap dia menyukainya, tak lupa aku memintak pegawai menambahkan beberapa lilin untuknya. Sempurna tinggal membawanya ketempat Sakura.

Entah mengapa perasanku tak enak saat tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Sasori –nii.

"_moshi-moshi_.."

"Karin, Sakura ingin bicara denganmu.." entah apa yang terjadi, suara Sasori-nii nampak berat. Tak beberapa lama suara Sakura terdengar.

"Karin..." deg bagai dihantam palu langkahku semakin cepat membawaku. Aku cemas.

"Katakan kau dimana Sakura?" tanyaku panik. Ada yang ganjil aku menyadarinya! Sakura! Jeritku.

"Aku baik-baik saja..Karin." tidak dia tidak baik-baik saja, air mataku mulai mengalir.

"Katakan kau berada dirumah sakit mana?" teriakku tak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang didekatku.

"Karin...maafkan aku." sekali lagi kata-katanya membuatku ingin segera bertemu denganya. Ku edarkan pandanganku mencari sosok mobil kuning bertuliskan taksi.

"Kau bicara apa?aku tak mengerti." kataku menahan isakan.

"Sakura ku mohon..." lanjutku.

"Karin aku menyayangimu...kau adalah adik terbaik yang pernah ku miliki, maaf telah melantarkamu.."

"Berhenti membicarakan hal-hal aneh Sakura...!" pintaku setengah berteriak.

"Karin..."

"Sakura, aku benar-benar membencimu..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Sakura..." teriakku, seolah dia ada didepanku. Aku tak akan membiarkan dia pergi begitu saja.

" Terimakasih _imouto_"

"Sakura –nee..."

Suaranya menghilang, sayup-sayup ku dengar suara lain dalam telpon Itu. kakiku lemas mendengar suara yang jelas-jelas aku hafal. Suara Tsunade _sansai_, orang yang bertanggung jawab atas Sakura.

Aku menjerit keras, tak memperdulikan orang yang lalu lalang didekatku "Sakura...huhuhu...Sakura..." dia meningglkan ku. Dia meninggalkan ku, sebelum sempat aku memangilnya kakak.

"Sakura...huhuhu..Sakura..."

.

.

.

"Karin apa kau mendengarku?"

"Iya"

"Mendekatlah kepadaku!"

"kau tau, aku ingin sekali mendengarkamu memangil ku _kakak_..."

"Tak akan pernah!"

.

.

Benar, Sakura sama sekali tak pernah ku biarkan dia mendengarku memangilnya _kakak_ bahkan sampai ajal menjemputnya. Sakura aku sangat membencinya, bukan karena dia telah merebut apa yang aku inginkan, tapi karena aku sama sekali tak pernah merasakan kehadirannya sebagai seorang kakak. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan penyakitnya dan tanpa sadar aku kehilangnya, bukan karena dia menjauh tapi karena aku takut untuk mendekat.

.

.

.

" _Nee-san_..."

"Karin.."

Aku beranjak dari lamanunamku, sayup-sayup aku mendengar seseorang memangilku. Aku tersenyum dan membenahi letak kacamataku. Sudah hampir tujuh tahun dia meninggalkan kami, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa dia berada tak jauh dari kami. Aku merasakannya, dia ada disekitar kami. Menghibur kami saat kami sedih karena kepergiannya.

Walaupun susah kami tetap menjalankan kehidupan kami seperti biasa. Ayah tetap mengurus perusahaan sake milik keluarga, ibu masih bekerja dirumah sakit dibagian _Pediatri_, Sasori-nii dia menikah dengan seorang yang ditemuinya di tepat kerja, wanita yang dulu mengambil hatinya. Sementara Gaara-nii di berhenti menjadi pembalap liar, dia fokus untuk melanjutkan usaha keluarga bersama ayah. Dan aku, aku tetap seperti dulu, melanjutkan mimpiku dan sedang bertugas sebagai dokter residen dibagian _pediatri _ di rumah sakit Konoha. Aku mengambil ini bukan karena ibu maupun Sakura. Aku mengambil profesi ini karena bentuk kasih sayang ku pada Sakura yang tak pernah aku sampaikan padanya.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan...saatnya minum obat!" teriakku. Didepanku dua bocah sedang berlari kecil kearahku, mereka adalah pasien kecilku. Mengemaskan jika berhubungan dengan anak-anak seusia mereka. Aku hanya ingin membuat mereka bertahan hidup lebih lama, hal yang tak pernah aku berikan pada Sakura ku.

"Dokter Karin..." teriak mereka lalu membawa ku kedalam pelukan mereka.

.

.

.

Kau lihat Sakura aku bahagia walaupun tanpamu.

.

.

.

FIN

...

Berakhir dengan gejenya...

Bagi yang berkenang silahkan review(?). Sekali lagi review adalah nafasku dalam berkarya. Dan dengan review, aku tau betapa banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini.

Salam,

Meow ~.~


End file.
